


Chamomile Tea

by rowenagirl



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Bloom's story, Company of Light - Freeform, F/F, Farah is worried about Bloom, it is full moon so this idea hit me, neither of them can sleep so they drink tea together, so is Griffin, winx club - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: Naquela noite de lua cheia Farah não conseguia dormir diante sua preocupação com Bloom. Griffin a mantém companhia enquanto ambas tomam chá observando a lua e as estrelas.
Relationships: Faragonda & Griffin (Winx Club), Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club), Farah Dowling/Griffin
Kudos: 2





	Chamomile Tea

Faragonda saboreava seu chá de camomila calmamente enquanto observava a lua cheia brilhar alto no céu através da grande vidraça de sua sala. Não havia conseguido dormir, estava ansiosa e impaciente, faziam algumas semanas desde que descobriu que Bloom, filha de seus amigos e membros da Companhia da Luz, Oritel e Marion, esteve viva o tempo todo pois Daphne conseguiu salvá-la e manda-la ao Planeta Terra, tendo sido criada por Vanessa e Mike, seus pais adotivos, e que agora havia encontrado seu caminho até Alfea e ali estudava. Era difícil para Faragonda saber de toda a verdade e não poder falar, numa tentativa de proteger Bloom da verdade e das consequências que elas a trariam.  
Ao mesmo tempo em que seus pensamentos pairavam sobre Bloom e seus grandes poderes, não podia evitar lembrar dos tempos da Companhia da Luz, nas tantas guerras que venceram, dos males que derrotaram, as amizades e romances que aconteceram, viveram grandes aventuras juntos, essa com certeza era um grande parte da história de Faragonda, considerada por muitos uma das fadas mais poderosas e temidas, e graças aos seus feitos na Companhia da Luz para salvar a inteira dimensão mágica, tornou-se a diretora da escola para fadas, Alfea.   
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando seu comunicador mágico começou a tocar roubando sua atenção, era Griffin.  
\- Olá minha querida Griffin. - A fada sorria de canto enquanto cumprimentava a bruxa que também estava de pijamas do outro lado da ligação.   
\- Um tanto tarde para você estar acordada, não? - A bruxa perguntava enquanto observava a fada bebericar seu chá calmamente, no entanto com um olhar apreensivo que ela conhecia muito bem.  
\- Eu posso dizer a mesma coisa de você. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - A fada perguntava levemente preocupada.  
\- Oh, não, apenas vi que você estava online e decidi ligar, não consigo dormir está noite. - A bruxa revirava os olhos, evidentemente cansada.  
\- Lua cheia? - Faragonda perguntou já conhecendo a bruxa e os efeitos que a lua e as estrelas tinham sobre ela por ser muito conectada e sensível as mudanças astrológicas. A bruxa apenas concorcou com a cabeça e sorriu conformada com o cenho franzido.  
\- E deixe-me adivinhar. Você está preocupada com Bloom, não é? - A bruxa perguntou, não era de se duvidar, afinal ela também estava, nunca esperava ver aquela pequena menina de cabelos cor fogo que um dia segurou no colo e jurou que estivesse morta por conta da batalha contra as bruxas ancestrais, mas Bloom estava sã e viva, Daphne sacrificou-se para salvá-la e ninguém nunca soube o que aconteceu com Bloom e julgaram o pior, mas ela esteve viva este tempo todo e agora estava em Magix, mais precisamente em Alfea e corria grande perigo por causa de seu poder e disso Faragonda e Griffin tinham plena consciência.  
\- Sim, estou preocupada com ela. - Faragonda respondeu calmamente enquanto respirava fundo e observava o líquido amarelo em sua xícara para distrair-se de seus pensamentos.  
\- Tem chá para mais uma? - Griffin perguntou sugestivamente.  
\- É claro, venha. - Faragonda respondeu sorrindo de canto, agradecida por Griffin perceber que ela precisava conversar sobre isso para a poupar de toda essa preocupação que carregava, afinal Griffin esteve lá desde o início, sabia de tudo que tinha acontecido e tinha sido uma leal e querida amiga de Oritel e Marion.  
Em um piscar de olhos a bruxa apareceu em sua sala num clarão verde, vestindo seu pijama com um robe de cetim bordô por cima, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de sua fada enquanto a mesma preparava uma xícara de chá para Griffin.   
\- Você sabe que não precisa preocupar-se, ela tem mostrado ser alguém especial e ela tem boas pessoas ao seu redor. Bloom está segura. - Griffin pega em suas mãos a xícara de chá que sua amiga a alcança enquanto a observa se sentar.  
\- Eu sei... É que... Ela tem procurado sobre seu passado ultimamente, ela quer respostas e temo que ela não esteja pronta. Não poderia ser fácil descobrir que sua vida inteira foi uma mentira, que é uma fada e tem um poder imenso dentro de si e que seus pais morreram tentando salvá-la e que seu reino foi tomado e destruído pelas bruxas que o mataram. - Faragonda encarava os olhos de Griffin em busca de conforto e entendimento que sabia que lá encontraria.  
\- Não podemos protegê-la da verdade. Nós prometemos a Oritel e Marion que a cuidariamos e é isso que faremos, mas ela merece saber a verdade no tempo dela. - A bruxa estendeu sua mão para segurar a da fada numa tentativa de conforta-la. - Ela não poderia estar numa escola melhor que Alfea. Ela tem você aqui e eu também sempre estou a vigiando. Estaremos aqui para quando ela descobrir a verdade. Hm? - Griffin encarava a fada com um olhar sentimental enquanto acariciava levemente a mão macia de sua amiga. Griffin lembrava-se claramente da promessa que havia feito a eles antes da última batalha contra as bruxas ancestrais a qual Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin e Hagen mal saíram vivos.   
\- Obrigada, Griffin, não sei o que eu faria sem você. - A fada puxou rapidamente a mão da bruxa para a dar um leve beijo de agradecimento antes de voltar a tomar seu chá e apreciar as estrelas e a lua cheia, tentando deixar de lado sua preocupação mesmo que apenas por um momento. Estava fazendo o melhor que podia para contornar toda a situação e apoiar Bloom como podia, e sabia que teria Griffin para a ajudar independente do que fosse.  
O silêncio era confortável entre elas e por assim ficaram por em torno de um hora, segurando a mãs uma da outra enquanto observavam a lua e as estrelas, aproveitando o momento de paz e calmaria que estavam tendo juntas e sozinhas, sem qualquer apocalipse, guerra ou drama de suas estudantes, os finais de semana certamente eram um alívio para ambas as diretoras pois ao menos podiam aproveitar o tempo juntas e isso era mais do que suficiente.  
Aos poucos o chá de camomila começava a fazer efeito, deixando ambas sonolentas, especialmente Faragonda, que estava mais quieta do normal e começava a bocejar, fazendo Griffin levemente sorrir.  
\- Eu acho que você deveria tentar dormir agora. - Griffin sugeriu quando a fada bocejou e coçou os olhos mais uma vez. Aliviada por Farah finalmente ter se acalmado e sossegado de suas preocupações, pelo menos por enquanto.  
\- Você pode ficar aqui está noite? - Faragonda pediu em uma voz manhosa enquanto franzia os lábios e piscava os olhos de uma forma que sabia que Griffin não recusaria. Estar perto da bruxa a fazia se sentir protegida e amparada, desejava que elas tivessem mais tempo como esta noite para ficarem juntas sem se preocupar com o trabalho de suas escolas e ficarem afastadas a maior parte da semana.  
\- Eu suponho que sim. - A bruxa respondeu convencida enquanto revirava os olhos. Era domingo de qualquer forma e ambas as escolas estavam consideravelmente vazias, não precisavam se preocupar com aulas atrasadas ou confusão de alunas e ela não podia negar que também sentia saudades de sua fada e que queria passar mais tempo com ela como costumavam quando era mais jovens. Apesar de negar com todas suas forças, Farah certamente era seu ponto fraco e seu lugar de conforto, a fada havia se tornado a pessoa mais importante de sua vida e ela a amava mais do que podia dizer, a vida nem sempre foi justa e muito menos pacata para ambas, muitas foram as vezes que brigavam ou eram afastadas uma da outra e pelos Dragões, como isso doía, então prometeram uma a outra que fariam de tudo para o agora ser diferente.  
Depois de perrambularem pelos corredores em silêncio, chegaram finalmente a suíte de Farah, lugar que Griffin já estava bastante acostumada já que suas visitas tinham tornado-se mais frequentes, assim, ambas despiram-se de seus robes estando apenas em seus pijamas e camisolas e deitaram-se na cama. Griffin trouxe Faragonda em seus braços, apoiando seu queixo sobre a cabeça da fada, deixando que ela invadisse seu espaço pessoal e aconchegasse a si mesma no pescoço da bruxa, sentindo-se protegida e amparada ali, enquanto a bruxa apenas acariciava as costas da fada sobre o cobertor, apreciando o convite e a companhia de sua fada naquela noite brilhante e fria. Talvez no passado ela costumava se importar com qualquer pessoa que estivesse a mais de cinco passos próxima dela, mas com Faragonda, isso era diferente, ela confiava na fada para toca-la, abraça-la e ficar próxima dela enquanto dormia, sem temer de que ela a esfaqueria em seu sono, ela confiava na fada assim como a fada confiava nela, ela a amava e a cada vez que estavam juntas, todo o caos ao seus redor não parecia importar pois tinham uma a outra e eram imbatíveis juntas. Faziam séculos desde que se conheciam e muitos amos desde que estavam juntas e haviam criado coragem para expressarem seus sentimentos e arcar com as consequências que isso traria, era engraçado pensar que já estiveram em lados opostos e tentaram matar-se diversas vezes e agora ali estavam, abraçadas uma a outra na mesma cama, perdidas no meio da noite, mas é como dizem, talvez as mais belas histórias nascem de destroços e foi isso que aconteceu com elas, no entanto não importa o que tenha acontecido antes, o que importa é que estavam ali agora e juntas resolveriam o que quer que precisassem como sempre faziam, pois além de amantes, também eram confidentes e melhores amigas.  
\- Eu te amo. - A fada afastou-se apenas o suficiente para encarar os olhos da bruxa e brevemente beija-la em seus lábios, sentindo o leve gosto da camomila, antes de voltar aos seus braços para dormir.  
\- Eu também te amo. - Griffin respondeu no ouvido da fada que em resposta a puxou para mais perto em um abraço, permitindo a si mesma adormecer aos cuidados da bruxa a qual confiava e amava com sua vida.  
Amanhã seria outro dia e juntas poderiam proteger a Bloom e guia-la ao caminho certo.


End file.
